


Balance to the Force

by TerresDeBrume



Series: Flash Fic Night Prompts [26]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Short & Sweet, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some prophecies happen to have very delayed payoffs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balance to the Force

“'The glory of the Jedi’,” Anakin snorts as Luke opens the file on his datapad, “That was supposed to be me you know?”

 

Leia glances at Luke’s expression of deep sympathy before she turns to look at the force ghost seated on Han’s desk. He looks better now than he did when he died—or so Luke says—but the sores and burns are still easy to spot on his head, and the lack of a respirator makes the tiredness around his eyes and mouth all the more visible.

 

“Look how well _that_ turned out.”

“I don’t know,” Luke says with an easy shrug, “You did end up bringing balance to the Force in the end.”

 

Leia looks at Anakin and, for once, she doesn’t feel queasy when she sees her surprised realization mirrored on her father’s face.


End file.
